Susana Blaine: A Biography
by Metroprincess
Summary: Hey everyone, this is a biography and character sketch I did for my original character Susana Blaine.


Character profile  
Name:  
·Susana "Bliss" Blaine  
  
Age:  
·19  
  
Legal Status:  
·US Citizen  
  
Place of Birth:  
·New Orleans, Louisiana  
  
Known Relatives:  
·Parents- Giles Blaine and Laeticia Alvirez.   
·Brother- Javier Blaine  
  
Marital Status:  
·Single  
  
Love Interest:  
·(Former) unknown; (future) well, damn…you'll just have to wait and find out. It should become obvious soon. I like him too much to let any character who's not Susana have him.   
  
Known Mutation(s):   
·Highly intelligent, brilliant memory - may not be mutations. Unsure.  
·Talented mimic   
·Telepathic- extent of abilities is not yet known.  
·Subject Comment: "My powers are mostly mental, so I can easily pass myself off as completely normal under all but the most extreme circumstances. I'm telepathic, can imitate voices and speech patterns quite well - I'm great at karaoke -, and I've been told I'm almost unnaturally persuasive. Jury's still out on whether that's a function of telepathic empathy or just a sign that I'd make a damn good politician."   
  
Basic history:   
·Born in Louisiana to parents of Spanish and British descent, moved to Australia at age 3 with her parents, then back to Louisiana at age 10.   
·Attended UT Austin, studying Marketing, International Business, and Public Relations ("Well, hell…if I'm as persuasive as I've been told, I might as well get paid handsomely to convince people that my employer really is a caring philanthropic entity, rather than just another soulless corporation. Ignore the fact that that's exactly what said employer would be.") from the age of 17 until just after her 18th birthday, when she went on vacation to NYC and met Jubilee - home on vacation from school in MA - at a mutant-friendly club Jubes liked to frequent when she was with the X-men. She and Jubilee struck up a friendship, and hung out during the rest of her time in New York. They kept up with each other through e-mail, and when Susana found out that Jubilee's school was a special school for mutants, she took Jubilee up on her offer of a place to stay if she wanted to visit over UT's Thanksgiving break. The two stayed at the Academy for 4 days, and then drove to the mansion in New York, where Professor X offered Susana a place at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning if she wished to join Jubilee and her graduating Generation X classmates. She stayed at the mansion for 3 days, and then returned to Texas, where she finished the fall semester and immediately packed up to move to NY after the start of the New Year.   
·Upon arriving at the Academy, where she elected to live during the spring and summer terms before entering XIHL, she established an easygoing manner of dealing with everyone, with the possible exception of Monet("Who in Hades is really that perfect? There's something not at all right going on with that girl."). She seems to get along particularly well with Jono, sharing a love of guitars and bizarre Monty Python references.   
  
Physical Attributes:  
·5'2"  
·Brunette  
·Dark-brown eyes  
·Medium build  
·Physical strength commensurate with her size and moderate fitness level.  
  
Specialized Mental/Physical Skills:  
·1 year's worth of medium intensity level Hatha Yoga training at UT under Joan Bays; extensive private practice of meditation and concentration techniques.  
·6 years of kickboxing classes in Louisiana, which began when she was 11 and ended upon her move to UT. She continues to practice kickboxing techniques in conjunction with her daily yoga meditation and postures practice.   
·3 years of gymnastics classes from 14 to 17, which she attended primarily at her mother's urging. She recently began practicing again in an effort to get maximum retained flexibility from her yoga routine.   
·Extensive experience with multiple disciplines of horseback riding (English, Aussie, Western, and bareback) acquired in Louisiana, Australia, and Texas.   
·Some formal ballet and tap training before leaving Australia.   
·Experience with handguns- owns a Firestar 9 mm and has a permit to carry concealed. The gun and permit were bought due to alarm over concurrent outbreaks of violence against women and mutants on the UT campus.   
·Well read, especially in regards to modern nonfiction works (sociological commentaries, travel guides, interior design how-to books), popular fiction, and mysteries.   
·Highly competent with business-centered software.  
·Languages spoken:   
oEnglish (first language, native fluency)  
oSpanish (high non-native degree of fluency)  
oGerman (minimal usefulness)  
oFrench (limited to a few random phrases useful to travelers in France)   



End file.
